living steal
by reaper-sama
Summary: Naruto was born with a flesh eating disease that ate away 80 percent of his body.after a few years a man came a long and cure naruto but the damage was done so the man rebuilt his body. now what secerts does naruto hold.
1. Chapter 1

I was only a shell at one point. Soulless. Worthless. A demon. A weapon. My eyes dead. My heart dead. My mind dead. I had nothing left to lose, and nothing else to gain, but I kept going forward like a wounded animal, staying alive by a mere pulse from my chest. Before, it was rage, anger, hate, sorrow, but then a man found me. He taught me and showed me I was wrong. The villagers killed him; I had nothing. I knew I shouldn't blame them for they are only human. I suppose I will live with nothing till the end of my days, but that does not mean I will not help others. I will not use my pain as a crutch. Everyone hates one another in this world, because they feel they cannot reach out to the other person and reach common ground. They hate each other for no reason whatsoever. The only reason why is because they think every time they may make peace, they think it's false. Fools. Oh well, humans will be humans. I guess I was put on this earth to help all who can't believe. I'm here for the shunned ones and the ones who are weak. I will fight for them, teach them, and help them though everything. I am here to take their pain away, but there's always a price to pay. I'll help them, but their problems will become my suffering. My mind makes me feel, see, know everything they did as if I was them, and my memory is so good that I'm forced to replay these false memories. It drove me insane. For years I've dealt with it having no one to help me no one to fight for me. Tortured. Beaten. Hated. Alone.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

Shit, oil leak. Gonna have to fix it. Turn wrench 25 degrees. Add a pint of oil. Refit arm length. Adjust leg motor. Upgrade arm and shoulder joints. Switch to a higher grade ore.

I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about. Well, when I was little, I had a disease that ate the flesh. After years of trying to solve the problem, I had lost my legs, my arms, part of my skull, and part of my torso. Then someone came along and rebuilt my body with metal and steel. Afterwards, they found a cure, but my body was more metal than flesh. The villagers still beat me and everything. It was a hard life for anyone, but I pulled though. After a while, I leaned how to mod my body and fix it up. And I will keep on going in life, because I am unstoppable force of nature. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the living weapon, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun, bright. The air, crisp. it was a beautiful day and people were all over the streets having lots of fun. there were lots of people out on the street and a blonde haired man grinned evilly. he ran out into the crowd and slowly followed a girl with out her knowledge. as the man and the girl walked he took her bag from her with such skill that the girl thought it was still with her. As the thief walked away a fist that felt like it should have gone right though him hit his stoumach. when he looked up to see what hit him he saw a blonde boy with robes. the boy had let the top part of the robe fall down around his waist. he had scars on his upper and lower lips and had a cloth going over his right eye. Also he had tatoos covering his arms and legs and had dull blonde hair that went down to his lower back. he let his upper body be reveled to all the world showing off his well toned muscles.

"That bag is not yours sir..."The blonde boy said moving his arm to the man with his hand open"... so if you give it to me i'll give it back to the girl you took it from." The man looked at him and started laughing and said "you and what army kid" But right as he said that a fist found its way right into the mans face successfully knocking him out. As the blonde boy picked up the bag and people just glared at him and started circling him. Someone threw a broken bottle at him but he moved out of the way. As the boy tryed to get out of the circle the people got more and more violent as they started pulling out swords and daggers. As the boy ran though the crowd he finally got out of it but had broken blades and daggers sticking out of his back. He ran in the direction he saw the girl walk after the man stole her bag.

The huge crowd had still chased him though the streets and were still throwing weapons at him, but what they didn't think to see was that every time they threw a weapons near a villager by mistake he moved in front of it stopping it from killing them. he kept on running blood leaking out of his back from the stab wounds. he finally spotted the girl who bag was stolen and he slowly walk to her with a limp. "Miss..."The boy said"...this yours" as he said that he held up the bag to hand it too her. The girl stared at him and slowly reached for the bag. As she was doing that the crowd saw and yelled" don't touch her demon or you will die" Throwing a dagger at him. The man aim was off and the dagger was heading staight to the girls head. The boy saw this and so did the girl and in the moment the boy moved infront of the girl as the dagger went right into his stomach. he fell over in pain as he dropped the bag and used his hands to hold him self up. He slowly started to crawl away as a man kicked him and he landed on his back pushing the blades in his back deeper. He screamed out in pain as he rolled over and started to get up. He walked down a dark alley ,but as he did so the mob raced after him but when they went into the dark alley no one was to be found.

Back on the street the girl stood there watching as the villagers chased after the boy who got her bag back and in the whisper of a voice said "Thank you...Oni-san."

\scene change\

The boy was watching everything unfold after he ran on top of the building of the dark alley. He knew the routes of every alley of every street of every sewer in the whole city. They could never catch him not in his domain. He gritted his teeth as he ripped out all the blades from his back. 'you know if you keep getting hurt this bad then you will end up killing yourself' a laid back voice in the boys head said. ' Why kyuu i never knew you cared so much about my well being' The boy said back in the same laid back tone as he kept pulling blades out of his back. 'Just beause i'm a demon doesn't mean anything everything can change you should know that by now' the voice known as kyuu told him. 'Well i'm gonna go find something to eat then i'll go train so more so no worries kyuu' He said as he walked into the shadows once more. 'What ever Naruto' Kyuu said to the boy as they faded away into the shadows again.

\scene change\

Naruto had just taken some meat from a bucher and was now off to the place were he trained. as he munched on the meat he felt someone following him. He focused and felt there chakra going though him as the staker sat in the tree behind him. He thought for a split second before he disappeared shocking the staker. As the staker looked for the boy Naruto moved close to there ear and said "ello love." The staker fell out of the tree grabing there chest. "Damn it Naruto you almost gave me a heart attack" A Very angery hinata said. "Ellooooooooooo" Naruto said again with a smile on his face "I was about to train want to join me." "Sure" hinata told him. Naruto and hinata were the best of friends. closer than blood. They met one day when naruto was out looking for food and ran into her and she ran away scared so Naruto decicde to follow her just to make sure she was all right. He followed her all the way to her home were she got worried looks and glares of hate. At that Naruto got curious and decide to befriend the girl and so on and so for.

Right now they were going to Naruto's personal training area. They always train very hard to the point were it almost became more than training. but no matter what they always had fun and thats all they cared about and they were training harder than ever before because tomorrow was when they would show their true power when they would let everything go. they were tired of holding back and now they were going to go all out. Cause tomorrow was the day of the geinin exams. and that was the day when Naruto's life would change. for better of for worse...thats for him to decide.

\scene change\

as Naruto got up he ran his fingers over his arms but felt nothing. he was use to it by now but that didn't mean he liked it. he remembered the day so well. the images burned into his head. he touched the metal on the side of his skull again reminding him of the pain he had to go though to stay alive. As he stood up he moved chakra though his man made chakra system and actived the seals on his arms and legs so no one could tell what had happened to him he slowly walked to his stereo and hit the play button:

_Was a time early in life  
When I hated everything_

he walked over to his closet and took out a ocean blue robe and tight shorts the same color.

_Born too young, top of my lungs  
Sitting on the bottom rung_

Then changed the genjutsu seals on his arms to give him a set of black fingerless gloves with metal over each finger and metal on the top of the hand.

_Took advice from the wrong shoulder  
Took a lot of everything  
I've decided to make it alright with my_

As he tied his hair back he thought about what this song ment to him.

_Halo--I'm complete  
Halo--with me underneath  
Halo--I'm reborn  
I can do no wrong_

As he turned off the stereo he slipped on his geta sandles and started running to the academy to take his test. as he was running her reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue cloth and wrapped it around his right eye. when he finally got to the acadmy most of the class was their. Naruto stared down at his classmates. All of them he hated...well all but four. Shino was one of his best friends and was always there for him when need be. Shikamaru who most thought was lazy was really the most active guy around. he always just wore a mask of lazyness to fool people and was one of naruto's best friends. the three were like brothers and always looked out for each other. chouji was another one of Naruto's friends not on level with shika or shino but still a friend. And then there was hinata who was Naruto's sister. All hide behind mask and were called the class rejects but today they were going to show them all they were the best not because of the things they knew or the jutsus they had but because they trained everyday on their skills to perfect them.

One by one students names were called and one by one their were smiles and frowns. each of the rejects did their own form of bushin just for kicks. Shino of course used his konchuu bushins, while shika made kage bushins to every ones suprise. Chouji on the other hand made meshi bushins and hinata made kaze bushins. Seeing the rejects do these types of things made the class wonder how they did it. Now it was Uchiha Sasuke turn and the rejects just laugh at what he did. well to most making 20 bushin was a big thing but to the rejects it was like kicking up dirt. As Sasuke walked up the stairs to get back to his seat He smirked right at Naruto as if to say 'beat that dobe'. and Naruto plan on doing just that.

As his name was called he walked down to the frount of the class. now most people know of different kinds of bushins but Naruto went into reserch about it so naruto wasn't worried at all about this test which is why right when he was in frount of the class he made a few hand seals and 20 bushins came to be. now this won't be a big deal if it wasn't for what he said while making the seals which was "suchi-ru bushin no jutsu". so after he said it gray liquid came out of his arms and made bushins. "So whats the big deal dead-last" said a pink hair howler monkey. "punch one and find out" Naruto said looking indifferent. Sakura got up and smugly threw a punch at the clone only to grab her hand in pain. "There is a reason their called suchi-ru bushin" Naruto said with a grin and proved his point by throwing a brick at them and it breaking because of a punch. Iruka just stared for a moment and said "Damn Naruto you gotta teach me that one sometime" to which Naruto said "Only if you teach me something Iruka-sensei." "Hey Naruto i'll double that for you ok?" Said the man next to Iruka. "Ok deal Mizuki-sensei" Naruto told his other teachers as he grabbed the metal plate of the head band and put it on his cloth belt that held up his robe. As Naruto walked up the steps to get to his seat Mizuki Grinned 'tonight will be the night Naruto' He thought.

Everyone was staring at Naruto as if he grew a second head, but he just walked off to sit with his friends. "Now class..." Iruka said "...we have set up a tournament so you can test your skills Now everyone out side" Iruka said. Once the were out at the Tai jutsu field they saw that there was a big area set up for the tournament. "Now first up will be kiba vs. chouji next will be shino vs. shikamaru then Sauke vs. Gen and Naruto vs. Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovich Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III" Mizuki said and at the last guy everyone thought the same thing 'DAMN HES GOT A LONG NAME'. The first match was an odd one. Kiba thought he was going to win, But was beaten to a bloody mess when he called chouji a fatass. The next match was what shocked every one it ended in a draw cause of a double knock out. Shikamaru was fighting with his shadow clones so he won't get hit directly but replace himself with a clone and got behind shino and knock him out. when they were going to call him the winner shikamaru fell from lack of chakra because of a bug shino had placed on him before hand. Now Sasuke's match end when Sasuke hit Gen in the head with his fist knocking him out.

Naruto's match was different. "hey man can i call you Val" Naruto asked. "Yeah please do i hate having a long name so Vals fine" Val Said As they both got in to their own stances. When the match started Val rushed Naruto who side stepped the attack and back flipped to get away from Vals kick. Once Naruto landed he jumped into the air with the sun to his back blinding Val, But val rolled to the right and tryed to do a spin kick to knock Naruto off balance, key word "tryed". Right when Naruto was about to get kicked he grabbed the other boys foot and threw him out of the area and won.

Iruka stood up and said" now to give the guys a break its the girls turn so next up will be Hinata vs. Sakura Then Ino vs. Suki" as Hinata and Sakura entered the ring. When the match started and Sakura felt smug think Hinata was still a shy little girl and started talking "You know your not going to beat me so why don't you just gi..." She didn't finish because Hinata punched her in the gut launching her out of the ring. Sakura glared at her and Hinata just coolly said" you talk to much." Now ino and suki had a little fun because they were friends so to them it was just a friendly spar. in the end Ino won.

Now it was the boys turn but since there was a double KO there was only one match . Chouji waited for Sasuke to move and decided to attack first only to be triped my a kunia that sasuke threw. Chouji did a frount flip and went into a roll only for Sasuke to kick him in the skull knocking him out. Now it was the final match for the girls and to the suprise of Hinata Ino asked if they could just have some fun. Hinata agreed and the when at it with Hinata winning by knock ino out of the ring.

So now it was the last match for the boys and Sasuke being Sasuke thought he was going to win. Naruto on the other hand decded to go out with a bang. The match started and Sasuke just stared talking like the pink haired howler monkey. " A dobe could never beat me your just to stupid I mean come on the idea of you bea..." A kick to the face stopped him from finishing while a punch to the jaw launched him up in the air then a kick to the back of his head launched him down again. pretty much Naruto made a Clone and they started playing pong with sasuke's body. now with a final Axe kick to the spine Sasuke was sent to the ground making a huge crater. As Sasuke start to get to his hands and knees he said " YOU WILL NEVER WIN I'M THE BEST I'M THE GRE..." Naruto kick him with his heel knocking him out and stood with his back to him and said one thing "...shut up."

\scene change\

Iruka gave the class the rest of the day off so Naruto decide to go buy some new gear. Mainly because all the gear he has was the worse you could by anywere, but Naruto learned of a shop that should treat him farily. Once he found it a tall man in his 40s looked at him and said "Need help with something boy." "Yes sir if you could let me, may i buy about 30 shuriken 100 arrows and about 50 yards worth of wire please" Naruto said.

"Thats a might big order boy" The man said while rubbing his chin. "I got might big plans sir" He said with a grin. The man smiled "I like you kid how bout i take a little bit off the price for ya?" The man ask with a huge grin. "Thank you sir but may i know the name of the man who is being so generuos" Naruto said. "Names Kenta just Kenta How bout you boy haven't seen someone like you near my shop" Kenta said. " Names Uzumaki Naruto sir" Naruto said with a smile. "Well is that all Naruto i mean don't you want something besides the basics" Kenta said looking at naruto with interest. Naruto looked around the room again and this time his eyes landed on a odd looking sword. it was odd because the sheath was bamboo with steel bars bent to hold it together while the hilt was cuvered and the kanji for grave on both sides of it. the sheath was about 3 feet long and the hilt was 10 inches long. "How much for that sword" Naruto asked while pointing at it.

Kenta looked at the sword and back to Naruto and said "Now why would you want that sword boy." Naruto looked down at the floor and then back at the old man with a stare that could take on a kage no sweat "The sword picks the swordsmen know?" Kenta grin at that " Good boy and since your smarter than the idiots that usually come by i'll let you have it for free as long as you always come back and if you do for every 12 items you buy you'll get an item free of charge deal." Naruto grinned like a psycho and said something that would give him something greater than he'd ever know"...deal."

\scene change\

As the day went to night Naruto was walking the streets of konoha to stargaze. he couldn't sleep cause of the idea of being on real missions was soon at hand. as he was walking he saw a shadow that looked to be that of a man holding a huge scroll. curious he decide to follow. As he followed the man into the woods he saw that it was Mizuki, but something was off.

Mizuki looked as if he was being control by something. As Mizuki stopped in a clearing Naruto saw the shadow of a man. The man seemed to be using chakra strings to control Mizuki. As the man made Mizuki give him the scroll Naruto came out behind him and tryed to stab the man in the back with a kunai, but right as he was about to stab him the man grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a tree.

When the man did this he lost control of the chakra strings and mizuki was freed. "NARUTO RUN THIS MANS AN A-RANK NUKE-NIN" Mizuki yelled at the boy, but the man cut in. "Yes try and run boy you'll never run fast enough and just so you know you will die at the hand of Ningen Nai " Nai said as he went into a taijutsu stance unknown to the teacher and student. "My taijutsu style lets me crush the nervs of my oppent now DIE" He said as he launched his attack. Each strike hit directly putting Naruto into a crater from the force behind the blows."So how does it feel to not be able to use your arms and legs any more runt" Nai Laughed not seeing a shadow rising from the crater.

"I don't know" Naruto said in a indifferent tone "all thou i couldn't feel any of your strikes." as he walked out of the crater Nai stared at him not beleiving what he was seeing "You shouldnt't be able to walk HELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STAND." "Hmmm not the first time i heard that you see when i was in the academy the Hokage let me do missions and they went from C-rank all the way to S-rank" Naruto said with a grin "And many have tryed to crush my nervendings but they all failed just like you." "How" Nai asked angerly. "You see when i was young a disease ate away at my flesh and i lost both my arms and leg and part of my skull, but a man came and fix me with... well i'll just let you see for your self what he did" Naruto said as he made a seal and whispered "Kai" The genjutsu on his arms and leg disappeared and showed his silvery steel arms and leg glowing in the moon light. "In my times doing missions i even made a name for my self and i'm fear in a few coutries they call me...Oni Ookami no Suchi-ru" Naruto said as he disappeared from site and reappear infront of Nai but his arm had changed.

It had 3 blades evenly set around his arm and were his hand should be was a drill. In a flash he shoved his arm into Nai right were his heart was. As the nuke-nin fell to the ground dead Naruto arm changed back to it orginal state. after Mizuki got out of his awe he walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder and said " you did good for a brat." Naruto turned around and smile at Mizuki "Thank you sensei" He told him. Just then Mizuki remembered something. "Hey Naruto i wanted to give you this cause i thought your clothes were a bit hard to wear around and it doesn't hurt to wear something different right" He said with a smile. Naruto took the gift thanked him for it as they walked out of the woods together to get rested for the next day.

\scene change\

It was the next day and Naruto was getting ready to go. He was wearing a pitch black kimono with a black skin tight mucsle shirt and grey hakama pants that Mizuki got him and was using his headband as a belt. as he looked around his apartment while tieing a new slik cloth around his right eye he saw his sword on the table. slowly taking it in his hand he placed it at his side. feeling complete he left to the academy. He decided to take the back allies so no one would glare at him.

he was only a block away from the academy when he heard a nosie. he walked down another alley and saw a few guys trying to rape a girl. This pissed Naruto off "You get off her." The first man stopped and looked at him and said "oh yeah brat what are you going to do about it." Naruto pulled out his sheathed sword and grabbed the sheath with his left hand with his thumb on the crossguard and his right hand holding the hilt. The men laughed and charged him. Naruto let go of the sheath and hit the man in the cheast with it as the next guy came he hit him over the head with his sheathed sword. As the last man came he grabbed the sheath and hit the man in the head with the hilt.

As he walked away from the defeated thugs he saw the girl staring at him. He notice it was the same girl from the other day who's bag he got for her. "Oni-san thank you so much for saving me" she said. it seemed she knew who hes was to. "Why are you calling me a demon?" Naruto asked. "Well all the villagers called you that and i don't know our name" The girl said. "Well my names Naruto not oni" Naruto said "Whats yours." "Mines Onpu " The newly named Onpu said with a smile. "well its a pleaser to meet you now but i must leave, i need to meet my new sensei ok maybe i'll see you again sometime" Naruto told her. "ok" She told him as they went their seprate ways, but as Naruto walked away Onpu looked back at him. "Maybe i can do this with out killing him" she said as she disappeared in a whirl of leaves.


End file.
